When milling a workpiece using a milling machine, it is necessary to hold the workpiece in position within the machine prior to applying a milling tool to the workpiece. Typically, a milling machine has a bed on which the workpiece sits and a fixed jaw towards the back of the milling machine against which the workpiece rests. A movable jaw is disposed towards the front of the milling machine, and the movable jaw may be moved from front to back typically through actuation of a worm gear arrangement. Spinning a handle at the front of the milling machine engages the worm gear, moving the movable jaw from front to back, enabling an operator to pin the workpiece in between the movable jaw and the fixed jaw, atop the bed of the milling machine.
A prior art vise stop may be clamped to the fixed jaw, the vise stop providing a surface extending into the milling machine work area against which the workpiece can come to rest laterally. A vise stop ensures that a workpiece does not slide laterally in between the movable jaw and fixed jaw while being milled. A typical prior art vise stop is an “Interstate 1 Piece Vise Work Stop” which may be viewed via the internet at the website of MSC Direct at www.mscdirect.com/product/details/56450521. However, neither a typical milling machine nor a typical prior art vise stop have any arrangement for enabling a prior art vise stop to be coupled with the fixed jaw of the milling machine at the same lateral station from the side of the milling machine in successive couplings of the prior art vise stop to the fixed jaw. Further, a prior art vise stop typically clamps into place with no other means for locking it into place such that sufficient force applied laterally will eventually cause the prior art vise stop to slide out of position. The disclosed invention provides a vise stop arrangement which enables a vise stop to be coupled with the fixed jaw at more precise lateral station from the side of the milling machine along the fixed jaw, the lateral station having been selected by the operator in accordance with the needs of a particular milling project. Further, unlike a prior art vise stop, the disclosed vise stop arrangement interfaces with the milling machine at multiple points and in multiple directions, resisting any tendency of the vise stop arrangement to slide out of position under pressure.